Dulces Enigmas
by marcia canija
Summary: Harry y Draco se ven envueltos en un rudo cuestionario. ¿Quién ganará? Si kieren saberlo... Ya saben, el premio: el cuerpo del perdedor. HxD ESTOY VIVA! MODIFICADO CAP 2! FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO A TODOS! Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MI! MES DE JULIO UP!
1. Introducción

**Dulces Enigmas**

**Sumario:** Harry y Draco se ven envueltos en un rudo cuestionario. Las respuestas son falsas o verdaderas, y con cada acierto se le permite al ganador avanzar más por sobre el otro. ¿Quién ganará? Slash HxD. Ya saben, el premio: el cuerpo del perdedor.

¡¡Rompí un record!! Díganme¿acaso no es ésta la introducción más cortita que hayan leído? Yo si.

* * *

- ¿Qué te pasa, Potter¿No puedes responder a una simple pregunta?- una mirada socarrona y la voz burlona le indicaron que sólo estaba sobrándole como todos los días.

- Puedo hacer más que eso, Malfoy.- una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios, Harry acababa de idear un plan.

* * *

Jeje. Bueno el capi, pero tengo una duda.

Avísenme¿quieren saber más?


	2. Palabras entre Muros

Hola a todos!!! Ak estoy de vuelta!! Estoy vivaaaaaaaaa!! Jaja. Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero prometo, en la medida qeu pueda ir actualizando todas mis historias.

Ak les va el primer verdadero capítulo de éste fic. Les informo que es completamente distinto al anterior. Borré el que tenía como segundo, y puse éste que escribí hoy, y que espero ojalá les guste.

Para que entiendan bien lo que hice paso a explicarles, una amiga quería que el fic tuviera lógica porque en verdad era lo que le faltaba, porque ya n sabía como seguirlo sin hacerlo muy elaborado. Prometo que el drama de éste fic es corto, y que para el próximo capítulo voy directamente al punto principal que era el juego de preguntas y respuestas. En fin, ya lo van a ir entendiendo. Si quieren saber más, pueden mandarme mensajes privados o dejarme reviews. Ustedes saben que eso nos ayuda mucho a seguir adelante. Mil besitos a todos, y muchísimas gracias por esperar, se merecen este cap, y muchos más!!! Nos leemos!!

yop... marcia.

**

* * *

**

**Dulces Enigmas**

**Capítulo 1: Palabras entre Muros **

Harry estaba enojado. Las malditas clases lo estaban sulfurando, por completo. Tantas tareas y tantos exámenes, proyectos y largos pergaminos que escribir. Realmente se estaba empezando a cansar de todo. Para colmo, sus amigos no estaban ayudando demasiado. El ambiente inspiraba pesadez, el aire parecía viciado, las caras largas con profundas ojeras, bostezos por doquier, la histeria general mezcla de nervios y abatimiento lo impulsaban a mandar al diablo todo.

Afortunadamente para los estudiantes, la salida a Hosmeade estaba cada vez más próxima. En verdad necesitaba unas vacaciones, aunque debería esperar hasta que se terminase el año, y a como iban las cosas, seguramente este año no sobreviviría para llegar a casa de los Dursley. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. Probablemente Voldemort atacaría Hogwarts en cualquier momento, y Dumbledore ni siquiera estaría allí para socorrerlos.

Hacía algunos días que Harry miraba con preocupación la gran mesa en el comedor donde se sentaban los profesores, y descubrir el asiento del centro vacío no le hacía ninguna gracia. Hermione opinaba que seguramente la Orden tendría problemas con el Ministerio para resguardar los rumores de los repentinos ataques que ocurrían allí mismo dentro de Hogwarts. Dumbledore no querría que se supiera que alguien estaba causando estragos en su propia escuela y bajo su mando. Y el Profeta con gusto parecía dispuesto a sacarlo de allí.

Ron por otra parte, simplemente relacionaba las desapariciones de Dumbledore con extravagantes expediciones a algún lugar del que Albus sacaría información para la Orden y se las enseñaría a Harry en sus clases particulares. Apostaba por extraños objetos o nuevos hechizos y transformaciones. Pero Harry no pensaba lo mismo.

En definitiva, lo que a Harry realmente le preocupaba no era Dumbledore, sino un alumno en particular, un Slytherin: Draco Malfoy. Pero ya no podía hablar con sus amigos sobre ello, había desistido en instarlos a seguir al rubio, puesto que Hermione los presionaba para que les importase únicamente los exámenes finales, mientras que Ron se preocupaba más por buscar la mejor manera de poder estudiar menos durante las mañanas y dormir más, cosa que la castaña ya no les permitía. Harry estaba convencido de que Hermione lo mandaría a la enfermería si seguía culpando a Malfoy de cosas que aún no habían pasado o sucesos y conspiraciones de las que no tenía pruebas concretas aún.

Los últimos días había intentado una vez más seguir al rubio, pero sin éxitos. Cada vez que parecía estar a punto de descubrir a donde iba, en el último instante se le escurría. Comenzaba a pensar que el Mapa del Merodeador ya no servía. Necesitaba buscar la mejor manera de demostrar que Malfoy tramaba algo sin ser descubierto en el intento, y atraparlo en el acto.

Entre cavilaciones andaba cuando, sin percatarse siquiera, al doblar en una esquina, chocó contra una armadura de las antiguas que le reprochó que tuviera más cuidado, y Harry se maldijo por caminar mirando sus zapatos. Lo último que necesitaba, sólo faltaba que los cuadros le ladrasen a la cara las reglas del colegio.

De pronto oyó una voz que le resultó extrañamente familiar. Se detuvo a escuchar, curioso, pero no volvió a oír nada. Simplemente escuchaba los ruidos de cuadros hablando y escaleras moviéndose a lo lejos, pero nada fuera de lugar. Justo cuando iba a moverse, creyó oír otra voz, a unas cuantas paredes más allá.

Harry siguió sus instintos de Merodeador y caminó unos pasos hacia las voces, y se sorprendió al descubrir de quienes se trataba. Parecían tener una discusión que continuaba cada vez que se encontraban.

- ¿Aún no lo has decidido?- Harry la reconoció como mujer, pero aún no estaba muy seguro de quién se trataba.

- No. Sabes que no es tan sencillo para mí.- aquella voz, Harry la conocía, arrastraba las palabras, cansado al parecer… ¿Malfoy?

- ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes de antemano que puedes contar con nosotros. Además, Dumbledore también me ayudó a mí, estoy segura de saber cómo te estas sintiendo ahora. Se que no es nada fácil, pero las presiones se van casi por completo con algo de ayuda. Él sabe como guiarte, Dumbledore puede protegerte, y tú lo sabes.

- A ésta altura no estoy tan seguro. Últimamente el vegete no se aparece en las comidas y Snape me está acosando con más frecuencia que antes. Parkinson no para de seguirme a todos lados, se me pega como lapa.- si, definitivamente ese era Malfoy.

- A si, claro. Esa niña idiota, me han dicho que es una gran molestia.- la voz de la mujer parecía disgustada.

- Y Crabbe y Goyle son uno más inútil que el otro. No puedo creer que estén conmigo en esto. ¿No pueden quitarlos del camino? En verdad son una verdadera molestia, todos. Nott sigue molestando, apuesto a que es él quien le avisa a Snape sobre mis pasos, y ¿Zabini? No para de pedirme un lugar en la misión. Maldito infeliz. Los odio a todos.- Harry intentó acercarse más a la esquina, mientras se pegaba a la pared. Intentó mirar sin que lo vieran. Un poco más cerca… ya estaba. Ahí está Malfoy, pero la otra…- ¿Y tú¿No deberías estar en una de tus misiones?- ¿Misiones¿Otro Mortífago en Hogwarts¿Una mujer?

- Si, pero ellos me cubrirán. Dumbledore no lo sabe tampoco.- ¿espías acaso?

- ¿Como puedes estar tan segura? El viejo parece saber más que todo nosotros juntos.- gruñó Draco.

- Tal vez, pero puede ayudarte. O tal vez alguien más. Vamos, él lo hará si se lo pides.

- No.

- Pero…- insistía.

- No.

- No te odia, Malfoy. Tu actitud es estúpida. Tú mismo dijiste que te pidió disculpas después de aquel incidente en el baño, él no se fue, no te dejo. Significa que aún le importas.

- Seguramente fue Dumbledore el que le dijo que me siguiera, es insoportable. Ese viejo manipulador. Quiere sacarme información, pero no va a conseguirlo. ¿No sabe acaso que está poniendo a mi familia en peligro?- masculló el rubio.- ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

- No cambies de tema. Eso no es lo que él quiere, pero además, _él_ no te sigue bajo órdenes. Créeme.

- ¿Entonces por qué?- Harry lo vio mover las manos con nerviosismos y agarrarse la cabeza.- No para de seguirme a todos lados- (Harry se sintió tocado)-, no sé como he podido sobrevivir hasta ahora con todos ellos merodeando tras estatuas y pasillos. ¿No puedes hacerles algo?

- ¿Algo como qué, Malfoy? Estoy tan inmovilizada como tú, por si no lo sabes.

- ¡¡No lo sé, genio!!- Draco se agarró la cabeza, mientras se dejaba caer por la pared, resbalando su espalda hasta caer al suelo, sentado. Harry se dijo que definitivamente el rubio debía estar muy mal para perder así la compostura.- Solo sácamelos de encima.- gimió apabullado, parecía a punto de llorar, aunque Harry no podía ver bien si lo hacía.

- No puedo detener a Harry, él actúa por cuenta propia, deberás quitarlo del camino tú sólo, pero puedo engañar a Snape con alguna petición estúpida de Dumbledore, no lo sé, ya inventaré algo. Y los demás¿Slytherins? Serán tu problema también, Malfoy. No puedo hechizar alumnos porque si.- Harry se puso en alerta, alguien estaba ayudando a Malfoy, pero ¿quien? Conocía a Dumbledore, a Snape… ¿alguien de la Orden¿un traidor¿sería posible? Pero la voz sonaba tan familiar, y no tenía ganas de pensar.

- Está bien.- Malfoy se irguió repentinamente, como impulsado por un resorte desde su lugar. Harry notó que sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y pudo ver que las ojeras ya características parecían más profundas que de costumbre. Malfoy no había asistido a las primeras clases de la mañana¿qué habría estado haciendo¿Trabajando para su misión secreta?- Sólo asegúrate de que me deje en paz. Odio tener que verlo entre clases.

- Ahora deberás verlo de todos modos¿cierto?- preguntó.

- Si, clases de defensa con Snape, seguro que Longbottom hechizará al irlandés, y Potter saldrá castigado. Maldito mestizo…

- Ya cálmate, primo. Tanto odio te hará mal.- ¿primo¿Malfoy tiene primos? Bellatrix no tenía hijos¿o si? Harry se asomó un poco más para ver.

- Cierra la boca, Tonks. No necesito tu humor Gryffindor para sobrevivir, en verdad.- ¿Tonks¿La aurora del Ministerio Nymphadora Tonos, miembro de la Orden del Fénix?- Y dile a Myrtle que deje de gritar por los pasillos y no hable más sobre lo que pasó. Suele ponerse demasiado susceptible.- Efectivamente, Tokns estaba allí, vestida con una túnica negra y botas de cuero marrón oscuro, de abrigo, varita en mano, siempre alerta.

- Tranquilo, Malfoy. Mi madre ayudará también, pero debes prometer no lastimar a Harry. Él ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones para ir lidiando contigo.- amenazó la chica. Harry aún no podía creerlo. ¿Tonks en el colegio¿Qué hacía allí¿Era en verdad una traidora?

- ¿Lidiando conmigo¿Qué soy¿Una enfermedad? No bromees. Soy yo el que debe soportar a Potter¿quién se cree? Idiota.

- ¿Aún sigues enfadado con él por lo que te hizo? Mamá dice que actúas como un crío. Probablemente no recibió de ti la mejor impresión desde el principio. Sólo eso y…

- Cierra la boca ahora, Nymphadora.

- ¡Pero sólo tenían 11 años, Draco!- Malfoy se le acercó amenazante, mientras la señalaba con un dedo pálido, desafiante.

- Él sabía bien lo que hacía cuando rechazó mi mano. Por eso tendrá que aguantarme hasta que muera, pobre estúpido. ¡Todos tendrían que decírselo, no simplemente venerarlo como a un dios! Es un maldito imbécil egoísta que no valora lo que tiene.

- ¡Oh, claro¿Y tu si?- desafió Tonks, indignada y ofendida porque su primo la llamara por su nombre de pila.

- Yo no tengo nada.- dijo Malfoy, destilando odio con la mirada. Tras decir aquello, se giró con decisión y caminó a pasos agigantados por los pasillos, hasta que Harry no oyó ni el ulular de su capa.

Tonks permaneció allí parada algunos instantes más, shockeada por la información cruzada, luego soltó un bufido tembloroso, parecía estar llorando. La vio frotarse con fuerza los ojos y golpear la pared con un puño en señal de frustración, conmocionada aún, antes de largarse de allí en la misma dirección en que el rubio se había ido. Seguramente iría con le resto de la Orden ahora.

Harry se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado, como minutos antes vio hacer a Malfoy. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Aquello iba más profundo de lo que pensaba, parecía más serio. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho¿culpa quizá? Las rodillas le temblaban ligeramente, y soltó un suspiro cansino. ¿Cuándo había retenido el aire? No lo sabía. Pero¿realmente los había visto allí¿Hablando como si nada? Era una plática informativa, y por como se hablaban, ya habían tenido otras tantas antes.

Harry se preguntó hacía cuánto Tokns conocía las intenciones de Malfoy, y hacía cuanto lo ayudaba. ¿Había mencionado a su madre? En ese momento Harry no recordó quién podría ser la mujer¿pariente de Lucius Malfoy? No lo sabía, y no quería pensar en ello. Sólo quería regresar a su Sala Común, a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Pero no podía, tenía clases de defensa en menos de una hora. Además, si Hermione lo veía lo atacaría con preguntas de donde había estado y por qué había faltado al Gran Comedor y quien sabe que otra estupidez.

Y… ¿qué le pasaba a Malfoy? Harry sintió sus mejillas arder. Empezaba a hacer calor, y no sabía por qué.

"_Yo no tengo nada."_, recordó que decía. Entonces¿por qué luchaba¿Por qué no se entregaba de una vez¿qué le impedía ser feliz o libre de hacer lo que quisiera?

"_Él sabía bien lo que hacía cuando rechazó mi mano."_ ¿Su mano? Instintivamente, Harry miró sus manos. Estaban rojas, había olvidado que durante la conversación las había apretado tanto en puños por enfado, al pensar que estaban traicionando a Dumbledore. ¿Su mano¿Cuándo Malfoy le había tendido la mano? Harry pensó, y se ruborizó, sintiéndose estúpido al haberlo olvidado. ¿Acaso Malfoy lo odiaba por ello¿Habría sido él mismo quien se causara tantos problemas durante todos esos años sólo por haber rechazado a Malfoy¿Tanto le había… afectado?

"_Es un maldito imbécil egoísta que no valora lo que tiene."_ Evidentemente si. Lo detestaba. ¿Sería cierto lo que Malfoy había dicho? Seguro que si. Porque son nuestros enemigos los que mejor pueden ver nuestros defectos.

Y al pensar en eso, Harry se sintió… _Culpable._

¿Cuánto más tendría para decir Malfoy¿Y por qué nunca se lo habría dicho a él, en la cara?

Una mueca sarcástica, intento de sonrisa, se dibujó en el rostro del moreno, contrastando con la morbosa situación. Aún si él había cometido errores, no había sido el único.

_Estúpido. Cobarde._


	3. Nota de Autora

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Art

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Artemio Fowl y el Cubo B" y "Cuando Cuatro Dimensiones se Juntan".

En verdad, hacía tiempo que sabía que era más que probable que no pudiera con la responsabilidad de llevar acabo tantas historias juntas a la vez, pero, como es cierto lo que ha dicho Nuria, a quien agradezco su mensaje, no fue muy considerado de mi parte publicar antas historias si no pensaba terminarlas. Y realmente me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, pero no doy con los tiempos. Ahora viene la parte más estúpida de esta nota, y me disculpo por ella también, pero no puedo más que justificarme diciendo que voy a un colegio doble jornada, donde nos dan tareas y pruebas para estudiar hasta el tope, pero justo este año, estoy anotada para un Intercambio Estudiantil para ir a Alemania por un año, y realmente he tenido menos tiempo que antes, mas que las musas no me acompañan, estoy intentando equilibrarme emocionalmente aún, y el cansancio no me dá para pensar demasiado en las historias. Debo preparar un cuatrimestre libre, y tengo muchos resúmenes que hacer. Si bien me encanta escribir, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ellas y las planifico tanto que después no termino haciendo absolutamente nada, y me disculpo nuevamente por ello, es un error de personalidad perfeccionista que aún tengo que corregir.

En fin, les agradezco la comprensión, en caso de que la tuvieran para conmigo, de lo contrario, comprendería perfectamente que no quisieran visitar más mis historias, y… bueno, otra vez me disculpo y prometo de corazón que en cuanto pueda volveré a actualizar, intentando empezar con las historias más cortitas así las termino de una vez por todas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Marcia


End file.
